<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lesson In Forgiveness by AthosionWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213619">A Lesson In Forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthosionWarrior/pseuds/AthosionWarrior'>AthosionWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, SuperCorp Week, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthosionWarrior/pseuds/AthosionWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sit down." </p><p>It was the first words Kara has said since she opened the door. Lena did so without question moving towards the table in the centre of the room. She watched Kara as she took the seat opposite her, the silence between them so tense, Lena could hear the hum of Kara's laptop from the table in the kitchen. She fiddled with her hands in her lap, not being able to take her eyes of Kara as the blond stared back at her, her eyes so spectacularly blue at that moment, they almost seemed as if they were glowing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lesson In Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Supergirl fic that I have written and my first time posting on this site. I wanted to see more of Kara and Lena after the episode and I am glad they are on their way to making up. This fic is one of the ways I would like to see it go down. </p><p>Please let me know what you think, more will come in the form of SG fics. Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sit down." </p><p>It was the first words Kara has said since she opened the door. Lena did so without question moving towards the table in the centre of the room. She watched Kara as she took the seat opposite her, the silence between them so tense, Lena could hear the hum of Kara's laptop from the table in the kitchen. She fiddled with her hands in her lap, not being able to take her eyes of Kara as the blond stared back at her, her eyes so spectacularly blue at that moment, they almost seemed as if they were glowing.</p><p>"Please say something," Lena whispered, her lips trembling.</p><p>"You're the one that came here to talk," Kara spoke. "So talk."</p><p>"Before we get into this...know... I would never intentionally hurt you, Kara."</p><p>"No, you would just cage me in a small Kryptonite cell and leave me to die."</p><p>The words were like a knife to Lena's heart. She did do that and she had regretted it the moment she had escaped the fortress. The glowing green veins that blemished her friend's normally flawless skin, the pain in her eyes as Lena made her speech, then fear as she walked away. It made her chest ache just thinking about it. </p><p>"It would not have killed you. The protocol would have only lasted an hour. I programmed it to release you as soon as I got back to my lab and…" Lena trailed off and looked to the floor. She knew how much Kryptonite hurt Supergirl...hurt Kara. The Kryptonian had explained it to her more than once. 'like nails running through your blood. She cleared her throat.  "But you're right. I should never have done that to you... I should never have used the Kryptonite against you." </p><p>Kara's gaze seemed to soften and she looked down at the floor, fixing her glasses nervously, pushing them further up the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"It wasn't the Kryptonite...not this time." </p><p>"What?" Lena asked, leaning forward slightly.</p><p>"The cell you left me in...it was so...small...I can't...small spaces just make me- " Kara bit her lip and looked away, her eyes brimming with unshed tears and filled with fear and what looked like embarrassment.</p><p>"You're claustrophobic?" Lena whispered. Kara nodded. </p><p>"Small spaces remind me of being trapped in that pod, scared and alone after just seeing everything get destroyed. My family, my planet, my culture...all gone. It reminds me of everything I lost."</p><p>Kara let go of a breath she didn't realise she was holding and Lena looked down to the floor, her heart aching more than she thought possible. </p><p>"Maybe I am a monster..." She whispered to herself, so quiet she barely heard it herself.</p><p>"You're too good a person to be a monster..." Kara's voice was soft. Lena looked up, not realising the blond had stood from the table and was now standing by the open window. Lena found herself smiling slightly at Kara's words.</p><p>"I do need to know something however and don't lie to me because I will know if you are." Kara continued, her voice was stern as she spoke. Lena steeled herself for whatever question was coming. Swallowing hard and making her hands into fists in her lap.</p><p>"When you came to the fortress, a leviathan agent came through with you. Released the sun eater and almost killed me." Kara said. "It almost destroyed the sun." There was another silence before Kara continued. "Did you willingly bring him through?" </p><p>Lena opened her mouth to speak, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. She shook her head closing her eyes tightly against the thought of how stupid she had been. The way she had let Lex manipulate her again, the way he always did. She was a fool to think he had changed.</p><p>"No...I didn't know..you have to believe me."</p><p>"Then why did you come to the fortress?"  </p><p>"The waves from Myriad were interfering with the Q waves from my project...I thought you were trying to destroy Non-Nocere." She waited for Kara to answer, but blue eyes met green in a steely gaze. Lena continued. "Then when I found out that you were using it to find the missing people it made me so angry...the fact that you were using at all after preaching to me how dangerous it was...I-"</p><p>"You think I wanted to use it. That is the last thing I wanted to do. I had no other choice!" Kara raised her voice more than she intended to, turning sharply to face Lena. She sighed as Lena jumped slightly in her seat, breathing out slowly and making a tight fist at her side, trying her best to control her emotions. "I understand why that made you angry," Kara admitted, now it was her time to avoid the gaze of the woman sitting across from her. "I'm sorry." Kara crossed her arms. "For everything. I didn't want to lie to you."</p><p>"Then why did you?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.</p><p>"At first, it was because I didn't trust you. Then we became friends and I thought I was protecting you and then..." Kara trailed off and fiddled with her glasses once more. "Around you, I could just be Kara. I didn't have to be Supergirl or Kara Zor'el I could just be Kara Danvers. Around you, I felt always felt as if this weight had been lifted and there were no expectations other than being your friend. Then you hated Supergirl so much that I thought if I did tell you the truth you would hate me too."</p><p>Lena thought for a moment, her brow creasing ever so slightly. The words played in her head, again and again, her brain trying to make sense of them.</p><p>"You speak about them as if they are two different people." She said quietly. </p><p>"That's because they are two different people. Supergirl is what I can do but Kara Danvers...that's who I am. I never lied to you about that." </p><p>Lena played with the hem of her coat before nodding her understanding.</p><p>"I guess we've both made some mistakes." She said, standing up and taking a small step towards Kara. the blond nodded silently. Lena looked to the floor then back up to Kara, silence once again plaguing the room. "I don't know about you...but I could really use a hug right now..."</p><p>Kara stood there for a moment, her arms still crossed tightly across her chest, her eyes still distrusting, Lena stared at her for a moment longer then looked down to the floor again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you some space." She said quietly and turned to leave. She didn't hear the other woman approach before she felt strong arms wrap her into a hug, pulling her as close as possible. Lena finally let her tears fall as she sank deeper into the embrace, burying her face into her friend's shoulder and wrapping her own arms tightly around her.</p><p>Kara Danvers always gave the best hugs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think! More SG fics to come! Let me know if there are any errors. I have read through it twice but I may have missed some.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>